caliandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marseille
Name: Marseille (AKA "Marcy") Age: N/A Height: Varies Species: Slime Type: Supernatural Sexuality: Pansexual Shoesize: Varies Personality: Marcy doesn't have much memory of her origins, only knowing that one day she achieved a certain degree of human sentience and began to slowly grow and evolve over time. She spent most of her more conscious existence working in the cleaning service after she learned that her body was composed of many of the same chemical compounds found in soaps and disinfectants, essentially cleansing anything she touches. She has the ability to solidify her body, giving her a consistency not unlike a gummi bear and ironically is said to have a somewhat citrus like aroma. At her "base" size she only stands around 5 feet tall but through the ingestion of excess amounts of water she can expand her bodies mass to nearly infinite levels, albeit at the cost of maintaining a solid form. Akin to her slimy nature, she tends to be rather clingy and affectionate, always with an inquisitive mind, sometimes to the point of coming across as invasive (especially with her tendency to gossip). It should be pointed out that she doesn't speak in the conventional sense lacking a trachea or lungs for that matter but communicates through a form of one way "telepathic projection" in which her "voice" tends to sound different depending on the person she directs it at. These days she runs her own house cleaning service and works party time at Madame Tougyo's "Mukado Springs" bath house. She's also a strict vegetarian (her body can't digest the complex enzymes found in meat). Currently she lives in Grim Gardens among the other creepy/supernatural themed residents who don't find her unusual in the slightest. Fetishes: Slimes are inherently empathic and to a certain degree "feed" off of emotions as a means of allowing their own psyche to evolve. Ergo, they are able to share the same joy experienced from sexual practices through the empathic link with their partners. Slimes have also been said to be composed entirely of a "liquid nervous system" in which most any affectionate or sexual advances by organic lifeforms on them result in arousal, regardless of where on the body it is. While in contact with a humanoid life form, Marcy is also able to mimic functional sexual organs to indulge in the same sensations as their partner. Its no surprise that with her highly morphic form she's a highly effective but surprisingly gentle and playful tickler and as a lee she's very agreeable, with a "telepathic laughter" that's said to feel like a symphony in the brain with an almost euphoric sensation. And along with the soap like constancy, Marcy's body also acts like a moisturizer, with anyone who's been in her clutches will attest has left their skin feeling amazing. Development: Slime/Goo people have been rather common in the tickling community in the way they can so easily bind any target comfortably and have their way with them. In particular Marseille was inspired by the OC created by DashadyAlien, a goo male. Her name was suggested by MirthGoblin as being the name of a particular brand of soap from France given her soapy/cleansing nature. Trivia: * Marseille is the most "malleable" OC in the series, able to shape her body at will. * Her and Lulu are the only two mute characters in the cast.